brickipediafandomcom-20200229-history
List of LEGO songs
BIONICLE 2001 * The BIONICLE Music * Hura-Mafa Flow - Often referred to as "Gali's Theme" * Kumo Rocks 2003 * BIONICLE Mask of Light soundtrack - Also used for BIONICLE 2 and BIONICLE 3 2005 * Caught Up in a Dream - BIONICLE 3 sponsoring theme song * All Insane Kids - Hero - Promotional 'collage' theme 2006 * Piraka Rap - Promotional Piraka theme song * All American Rejects - Move Along - Promotional 'collage' theme 2007 * Cryoshell - Creeping in my Soul - Winter 2007 theme * Edsim & Mahlta - Face Me - Summer 2007 theme * Dauhgtry - Crashed - Promotional 'collage' theme 2008 * Cryoshell - Gravity Hurts - Winter 2008 theme * Cryoshell - Closer to the Truth - Summer 2008 theme 2009 * Cryoshell - Bye Bye Babylon - 2009 main theme * Presence - Ride - The Legend Reborn credits song Legends of Chima * Finley - Unleash the Power * Finley - Day of Glory * Finley - Horizon Ninjago * The Fold - The Weekend Whip * The Fold - Born To Be A Ninja * The Fold - Ninja, Go! * The Fold - A-W-E-S-O-M-E! * The Fold - After The Blackout * The Fold - We are Ninja * The Fold - Spinnin' Out In Color * The Fold - Full Digital * The Fold - Eye of the Storm * The Fold - Anacondrai Remix * The Fold - 21st Century Ninja * The Fold - Ninja Roll * The Fold - Enter the Tournament * The Fold - Back to Ninjago * The Fold - We Are Ninjago * The Fold - Bring on the Pirates Hero Factory * Cryoshell - Breakout The LEGO Movie *Tegan and Sara feat. The Lonely Island - Everything is Awesome!!! - It was later nominated for a Grammy. *Will Arnett - Untitled Self Portrait *Star Wars main theme LEGO DC Comics Super Heroes LEGO Scooby-Doo The LEGO Batman Movie *Patrick Stump - Who's The Bat(Man) *Oh Hush! feat. Will Arnett & Jeff Lewis - Friends Are Family *Kirsten Arian - INVINCIBLE *Alex Aion - Man In The Mirror *Fraser Murray - I Found You *DNCE - Forever *Richard Cheese & Lounge Against the Machine - Man In The Mirror *Batman's main theme *Fortress of Solitude from Superman The LEGO Ninjago Movie *Blaze N Vill - Heroes *Oh, Hush! ft. Jeff Lewis - Found My Place *Greg Pattillo - It's a Hard Knock Life *Jingle Punks - Operation New Me *Louis Cole & Genevieve Artadi - Dance Of Doom The LEGO Movie 2: The Second Part *Dillon Francis feat. T-Pain and That Girl Lay Lay - Catchy Song *Tiffany Haddish - Not Evil *Garfunkel & Oates w/ Eban Schletter - Everything Is Awesome (Tween Dream Remix) *The LEGO Movie 2 Cast - Everything’s Not Awesome *Beck feat. Robyn & The Lonely Island - Super Cool *Tiffany Haddish & Will Arnett - Gotham City Guys *Yossi Guetta, Esther Guetta & Fiora Cutler - Welcome to the Systar System *Matt and Kim - Come Together Now *Stephanie Beatriz - 5:15 *Superorganism - Hello Me & You See also * The Cryoshell page on Wikipedia * The Music page on BIONICLEsector01